La Princesa de la Oscuridad
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: OCC-Treinta y uno de octubre, la fecha en la que la puerta de inframundo se abre para que los seres del mas allá visiten la tierra pero cuando el rebelde Endimion Shields príncipe de las tinieblas quiera vengarse se topara delante de su futuro... Mini Fic de 4 Caps!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

La Princesa de la Oscuridad

Cap 1

.

.

Treinta y uno de octubre, la fecha en la que la puerta de inframundo se abría para nuestro festín, estaba harto de tener que esperar ese único y maldito día para salir y ser el demonio que en realidad soy…

Las hechiceras eran buenas, pero no tanto como para clavar mis dientes en ellas, así que yo esperaba el maldito 31 de octubre como un adicto sin redención…

Sangre, virtud y mucho, mucho sexo, a mis 400 años estaba en mi edad ideal, sobre todo para las humanas.

Una mirada coqueta, una sonrisa torcida y la señorita más remilgada se convertía en una puta sedienta de que mi miembro la hiciera gritar sin parar.

¿Quién soy?

Esa era la pregunta del millón cuando sus huesos se reducían a polvo entre mis dedos, cuando mis colmillos se enterraban en su tibia carne cuando mis ojos se volvían un par de zafiros fríos y tomaba de ellas el placer que había entregado.

—Por fin se acabó tu castigo—Gritó Andrew entrando a mi habitación, Hellfest sonaba desde los estéreos, si el inframundo era mas que neblina, oscuridad y demonios o hechiceros. Este era mi lugar. MI IMPERIO—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche E?

—Lo mismo de siempre Andrew, follar, matar, sentir…

—¿Sentir? —dijo con voz de burla—¿tus 120 concubinas no te hacen sentir?

—Estoy aburrido de follar con las mismas

—Mi tío Seiya me ha dicho que debo ir contigo esta noche y cuidarte de que no cometas las mismas estupideces que cometiste hace cinco años.

—No soy un bebé por más que el mismísimo Diablo quiera Creerlo, ¡Soy Endimión Shields, el príncipe de las tinieblas maldita sea! —caminé hasta el estéreo y coloque otro cd.

—Lo sé hermano—Andrew se sentó en mi cama jugando con uno de mis Cds, siempre que iba a la tierra conseguía esas idioteces por las cuales los humanos trabajaban como burros, yo solo chasqueaba mis dedos y las cosas me seguían —Piensa en mi tío, no quiere que le pase nada a su heredero. Diamante estaría más que encantado en quitarte el trono.

Enfoqué mi mirada azul zafiro en la verde apaciguada de mi primo y mejor amigo—Diamante Black puede irse al mismísimo purgatorio—Sonreí —esta noche solo quiero alimentarme y follar unos cuantos coños vírgenes. Créeme extraño uno sin usar—Sonreí— quizás matar a unos cuantos malditos y jugar con las mentes de algunos remilgados—me miré en el espejo ajustando mi capa negra y tomando el antifaz.

Andrew suspiró. Él no era como yo, su viaje en la tierra lo invertía para buscar a su madre… bueno la tumba de su madre, cuando mi tío Yaten había ido con mi padre hacia casi 400 años atrás, él se había prendado de una chica rubia de bonitos ojos azules, o al menos eso describía el, de esa "pretensión" como la había llamado el gran Artemis había nacido Andrew.

Un romanticón empedernido, amante a las cosas cursis y peludas…Y no me refiero a un coño sin depilar, me refiero a los jodidos perros que el maldito recolectaba para asearlos, darles de comer y luego con su don envejecerlos hasta morir. Maricón sí, yo también lo creo, pero gracias al ser el hijo del Rey de las Tinieblas mi mente estaba protegida contra todos, en especial contra Andrew que al tener genes humano era mucho mas débil que yo… En qué cabeza cabe, que mi padre el gran Seiya Shields se le ocurría que él iba a cuidarme.

—Chicos—Mi madre tocó la puerta y yo le bajé el volumen al estéreo que en esos momentos reproducía mi canción favorita, Highway to Hell. Ella asomó su cabeza mirándonos a Drew y a Mi…—Supongo que atravesarán la puerta esta noche —Ambos asentimos —Solo sean lo mas discretos posibles—entró y acarició mi mejilla con dulzura a sus 1300 años mi madre era la mujer mas hermosa del inframundo, su poder era tal que al unirse con mi padre habían hecho la mejor jodida cosa de su larga existencia… Yo. —Andrew va a acompañarte amor, quiero que recuerdes lo que paso hace cinco años y por favor, no cometas la estupidez que cometió tu tío Yaten—miro a Drew con cariño—Te amamos, pero tu padre fue muy bruto al no matarla luego de que te arrancara de su lado —Andrew asintió y mi madre la bruja mas poderosa del inframundo acarició su cabeza como si fuese uno de los tantos cachorros que Drew cuidaba, alimentaba y luego mataba. Si al menos lo hiciera por distracción, pero según el sufrirían mucho si quedaban vivos así que el los recogía de las calles, los llevaba a aun lugar donde los sacos de pulga se daban un festín alimentico, luego los bañaba y con su don del tiempo los envejecía y bye pulgosos. —Prométeme que te portarás bien—mi madre me miró con sus grandes ojos turquesas tratando de ver en mi mente lo que haría esta noche… jodida ella, que tampoco podía leerla.

—Yo velaré porque no se meta en problemas tía Rei—Mi primo sonrió—Salir del inframundo sin E, no es lo mismo.

Y es que la multa por hacer una estupidez como la que había hecho hace cinco años atrás era restringir los permisos de salidas por cinco años y al ser yo el hijo del jefe me lo habían puesto como ejemplo. No, yo no podía permitir que otro imbécil como el tal Kenji Tsukino, me tomase una foto. No cuando mis colmillos estaban clavados en el cuello de una mujer.

—Tu padre quiere verte antes de que cruces la puerta Endimión

—Va darme otro sermón de cómo comportarme en la tierra—bufé arreglando mi cabello.

—Es tu padre.

—No soy un niño.

—Solo ve y reúnete con él —sentencio fuerte, revolví mi cabello antes de ver a mi madre salir.

Este año me encargaría personalmente del imbécil de Kenji Tsukino.

—I0—0I—

.

.

.

Tokio-Japón ….31 de Octubre de 1994

.

El mundo estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, niños disfrazados, jóvenes drogados o ebrios hasta la saciedad, mujeres buscando un polvo y varias putitas vírgenes…

Andrew se había ido a jugar con sus sacos de pulgas, eran las 9:35 pm estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol viendo como el párroco de una iglesia se comía a una mujer mayor y casada dentro del confesionario…O si, mis placeres, elevar un poquito la lujuria del párroco mientras la mujer le contaba una fantasía sexual pidiéndole que le mandara no se cuantos avemaría por impura. Supiera ella que eso en el Inframundo es una insignificancia, había sido divertido excitar al "siervo del señor" así que estaba viendo una de las tantas películas porno dirigidas por mi, meramente satisfecho de sangre ya que había matado a seis indigentes. Era gente que nadie iba a extrañar y por lo tanto no iban a buscarlos, me había encargado de no dejar rastros. No me joderían como hace cinco años, mis salidas anuales del Inframundo iban a seguir como estaban, hace cinco malditos años, después de hacer unas cuantas travesuras como que hubieran ciertos robos y algo más de tentaciones estaba aburrido. Ahora quería un par de putitas vírgenes, me coloqué bien el antifaz, levanté el cuello de mi capa y ajusté mis guantes negros, habían tres chicas en una esquina, mis colmillos picaron alagándose un poco al ver que las señoritas eran castas de cuerpo, porque su mente era un sinfín de perversidades, perversidades que yo estaría dispuesto a satisfacer, tenía dos manos así que podría con las tres.

A eso me dirigía cuando lo vi.

Cabello castaño y gafas ridículamente espantosas, corría asustado… El Maldito Kenji Tsukino, corrió como alma en pena metiéndose en la negrura del bosque del parque ubicado en la ciudad.

Perro, bastardo… Mi padre me amaba, lo sabia y yo era el hijo del mismo Lucifer.

Olvidé los coñitos calientes y dulces, mi mente se enfocó en el maldito perro que me había confinado cinco años a no disfrutar de mis salidas anuales a este mundo, había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquel jovencito desgarbado de lentes ridículamente grandes, ahora estaba mas maduro y corría como si el demonio lo persiguiera.

En efecto lo hacia…

— Dios misericordioso, por favor ayúdame —dijo recostándose a un árbol.

Sonreí, el maldito no se atrevería a meterse en mis planes. Toqué mis colmillos con mi lengua mientras veía al bastardo encogerse todo lo que podía, escuchaba pisadas muy cerca, debía acabar con el antes que alguien me viese.

Salí de mi oscuridad dejándome ver, mostrándole mis colmillos intimidándolo un poco, al verme su cara palideció.

—¿Me recuerdas perro?—sonreí torcidamente

—Por favor hazme lo que quieras a mi, pero no la lastimes—gimió desesperado—Por favor no la lastimes—

"Hay que buscarlo, el bastardo sabe mucho" —leí la mente de uno de los hombres que estaba cerca—" El jefe ordenó acabarlo a el y su bastarda"

—Por favor—Kenji me hizo mirarlo—Sé que vas a matarme pero te lo suplico no le hagas nada a ella, por favor, ella no tiene la culpa de nada—Mire entre sus brazos el pequeño bulto de mantas y cobijas —Por favor yo…

—Calla—Mi voz salió fría y dura —deja las cobijas en el suelo

—Por favor yo—levanté mi bastón empujando la garra en su pecho—He dicho calla y obedéceme.

Kenji se agachó dejando el bulto de cobijas detrás de él, susurró algo y luego se giro a mí

—Mi vida no importa, si hay algo de compasión en ti tenla por mi Usagui— estaba harto de sus palabrerías hundí mi bastón en su pecho haciendo que la garra atravesara su corazón, disfruté el crash que esta hacia al chocar, el momento en que su alma salió por su boca, retorcí el bastón dentro de su cuerpo antes de sacar la garra y quedarme observando los últimos latidos del asqueroso músculo.

—Para la próxima maldito…—reí —Yo no tengo compasión

Iba a irme solo, lo que había dentro de las cobijas no era mi problema, me iba a girar para ver si encontraba a las tres putitas virginales, entonces lo escuché.

Un sollozo, algo mínimo, un sonido ahogado, como reaccioné no lo sé, las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, tomé el bulto de cobijas rosas y desaparecí del lugar.

Quizás el hijo de Lucifer si tenía algo de compasión

.

.

Yo soy Loca en vez de estar escribiendo el Contrato, terminando Embarazados, o intentado adelantar el capitulo de la mujer de mi hermano estoy aqui con esta locura que salio de mi deseo de seguir leyendo un fic, es la primera vez que me meto con el infierno y estas cosas Dios me agarre confesada... Espero que este Endimion les guste, cabe decir que el es un chico un adolecente no tiene mas de 25 años y puede llegar a ser algo inmaduro y muy cruel...

Espero les haya gustado

Mayra


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

La Princesa de la Oscuridad

Cap. 2

.

.

Con el bulto llorón entre mis brazos, me introduje en la profundidad del parque, donde no se escucharan las pisadas de esos hombres, había una piedra alta…Un altar, y faltaba poco para la media noche.

Coloqué a la criatura humana sobre la piedra y desdoblé las cobijas mirando a la chiquilla.

Su llanto cesó… por unos minutos antes de volverse más fuerte, si hubiese podido tener migraña ya tuviese una, ¿Eran tan enervantes los bebés?, traté de recordar algún bebé en el inframundo, eran malos, muy malos, tan malos que volvían locas a sus madres, pero era divertido verlos hacer maldades…No era divertido ver este bodoque rosado y regordete.

Traté de entrar en su mente pero solo tenía estrellitas y varios trazos de colores.

Andrew….Llamé a mi primo telepáticamente—Andrew, ¡Andrew Chiba! Deja tu jodida labor humanitaria y ven a mí.

—Espera…

—¡Ya! —Grité enojado mientras pinchaba el puente de mi nariz, el bodoque con patas seguía llorando…—¡Cállate! —grité mentalmente haciendo que el bulto rosa dejara de llorar, cerré los ojos sacando de mi capa mis los anillos con garras que mi padre me había dado para mi cumpleaños que eran parecidos a las garras de los cuervos, tomé mi bastón favorito y lo presioné en estomago del bulto trazando desde su pecho hasta su ombligo.

—¿Cuál es tu afán?, solo me faltaban seis perros demonio.

—Cuando yo te llamo es porque te necesito. Yo soy tu soberano, soy más importante que un par de estúpidos perros—ladré enojado.

—Somos familia

—Seré el Rey de las tinieblas—sentencié— No me obligues a..

—Aun así eres mi primo—me interrumpió alzando la voz— y no tienes derecho a meterte en mi labor humanitaria, por si no lo recuerdas soy mitad humano.

—Cuida tu tono—le dije entre dientes.

Y el bodoque empezó a llorar nuevamente.

—¡Solo cállala quieres!, es inmune a todos mis poderes, al parecer solo reacciona con mis gritos y está empezando a molestarme.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Maté al imbécil que me tomó la foto hace cinco años.

—Has bebido sangre, apestas.

—Es mi placer, pero no te he llamado para que me digas que debo o no hacer, te he llamado para que con tu poder la envejezcas hasta que muera—dije déspota retrocediendo unos pasos.

Andrew se acercó a la piedra y miró a la masa humana, suspiró fuertemente extendiendo sus manos hacia el cuerpo.

—¿y? —pregunté al ver que no hacia nada.

—Es inmune a mis poderes.

—Entonces la mataré con la garra.

—Endimión.

No le presté atención, quiso acercarse a mí y lo paralicé la punta de la garra, aun tenia la sangre del maldito de Kenji. Coloqué la garra en su pecho y entonces paso algo que no creí que ocurriría nunca, su mano regordeta agarró el bastón y sus orbes celestes se encontraron con mis ojos rojos manteniéndome la mirada fija y penetrante.

Andrew dejó de respirar y ya no era por uno de mis poderes.

—Ella te esta retando—dijo mirándome sin aliento, entonces el bodoque con patas sonrió haciéndome retirar la garra de su cuerpo.

—¡largo! —siseé cabreado a Andrew, —Ve a joder a tus perros.

—Quedan poco menos de una hora para regresar, no dejaré que cometas una estupidez.

—¡largo ahora! —Mi garra se movió rápidamente dejándola en el cuello de mi primo —¡Vete! —Andrew movió su capa y desapareció.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? —dije mirando el bulto de cobijas.

Intenté volver a entrar en su mente pero ahora solo había oscuridad, la tome entre mis brazos y desparecí…

Llegué a un lugar apartado de la gran urbe, casi a las afueras de la ciudad vivía una servidora de mi padre, toqué a su puerta dos veces antes que ella abriese.

Luna Moon había recibido varios favores especiales de mi padre, había llegado su momento de pagar.

—Mi señor—ella se postró a mis pies al ver mi apariencia y mis ojos rojos, desenvolví con mi capa el bulto que traia conmigo.

Ella abrió los ojos con estupefacción, imagino que no era sencillo ver al hijo de Lucifer con un bulto rosa en brazos

Caminé hasta su casa adornada con calaveras y brujas, hasta llegar a la mesa donde había un tazón con dulces. Saqué mi bastón.

Y tallé la estrella de David en el medio de la mesa de madera, Luna estaba aun arrodillada en el suelo sin hacer nada solo me observaba mientras los objetos se movían hasta llegar a mí, las velas ocuparon su lugar, las luces se apagaron mientras colocaba al bodoque en medio y con mi anillo trazaba una línea en su muñeca.

—Has retado al hijo de Lucifer, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias—y sin medir mas tiempo clavé mis colmillos en su dulce carne.

Beber su sangre me mantuvo en un frenesí desquiciante, tomé lo justo de ella para poder dejarla viva…Mi placer seria ella, hasta que llegara el momento de destruir su patética existencia.

Desclavé mis dientes de ella y mire a Luna que aun estaba arrodillada tras de mi.

—Cuídala, aliméntala y bajo ninguna circunstancia la dejes morir, ese…—Sonreí —Ese será mi mas grande placer.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi capa y saqué una gran cantidad de efectivo.

—Debes alejarte del camino de las tinieblas, mantenla lo mas pura e inocente que puedas para cada vez que yo regrese—Lamí la gota de sangre que se había deslizado por mis labios —Mi padre sabrá recompensarte por cuidar mi nuevo juguete—miré al bodoque que había estado quieto desde que la había probado—Si muere el último pabellón del infierno será tu castigo.

Ella asintió mientras se levantaba del suelo y yo caminaba hasta la puerta, giré la perilla y camine hasta perderme en la negrura de la noche.

A primera hora del día de todos los muertos la puerta del inframundo se abrió trayendo de vuelta a todos los seres que salíamos a divertirnos…

En 365 días yo volvería y seguiría con el juego que acababa de comenzar.

La peor decisión de Kenji Tsukino había sido dejarme a su hija, la peor decisión del bulto rosa había sido desafiarme…

Nadie se mete con el príncipe de las tinieblas….

.

.

.

Creanme que pase toda la noche soñando con este hijode puta, me huele que el bodoque le va dar mas de un problema... Nos vemos en el proximo capi... Gracias por sus comentarios 17, no pense que fueran tantos... Besitos...

Ary..

Psdta: Abuu no te vi... QUIERO TRATO FINAL!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

La Princesa de la Oscuridad

Cap. 2

.

.

Mi vida era un misterio, no tenía nombres, no tenía padres, no tenía familia. Solo Luna…

Nunca había asistido a una escuela, a cambio de eso recibía clases personalizadas por Rubeus un hombre de unos cuarenta años, gordo y calvo

Pasaba los días y las noches encerrada en esta maldita casa. Una casa lúgubre con espesas cortinas negras, sin flores en el jardín ni adornos en épocas navideñas.

Cada vez que le preguntaba a Luna quien era ella en lo patético que yo llamaba vida, ella me decía lo mismo:

"Soy tu tutor"

Sabía perfectamente que Luna no era una buena persona…Bueno conmigo no era mala, pero tenía extrañas reacciones sobretodo cuando se acercaba la noche de brujas.

Días antes ella estaba nerviosa, me hacía comer tantas vitaminas y tomar jugos realmente espantosos, según ella para tener más color en mi piel pálida esos días. Comía carne a término medio y me hacía bañar en esencias de rosas.

De niña siempre me aterró el día de brujas, tan pronto pisaban las 0 horas del 31 de octubre sentía que algo se apoderaba de mí y por más extraño que pareciese la mañana después del 31 de octubre se podía ver claramente dos incisiones, incisiones que se borraban segundos después que yo abriese los ojos completamente. El día de todos los muertos yo era como un ente sin vida, pasaba casi todo el día en cama en una duermevela intranquila en donde soñaba con un tipo alto de cabellos negros como la misma noche y ojos profundamente rojos.

¡Un vampiro! —Había dicho Lita cuando le conté—Un Edward Cullen.

—¿Un quién? —le había dicho al escuchar el nombre se sentía algo pasado de moda.

—Edward Cullen, más conocido en el bajo mundo como el vampiro sexy de Crepúsculo.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —pregunté confundida.

—Cierto, se me olvidaba que Hitler no te deja ver televisión ni mucho menos ir a cine —se burló —te voy a Enviar una foto por pin para que veas esa belleza byeeeee—dijo alargando la "e" a los pocos minutos me llego una imagen del dichoso vampiro… Sin duda era hermoso, pero no tan hermoso como el hombre que irrumpía en mis sueños cada 31 de Octubre.

Salté del susto cuando Artemis, el gato negro de Lita, llegó con un pedazo de papel sujeto a su collar.

_Enciende el celular mujer debo contarte algo…_

Lita había llegado a mi sin yo proponérmelo, el ático era el único lugar donde yo podía sentirme segura mientras estaba en casa, todo era demasiado oscuro debajo, en cambio el ático era mi Luz, pero sobre todo era un lugar en donde Luna no ponía un pie. Lita se había mudado a la casa vecina hacia diez años, un día se asomó desde su habitación y me vio en la ventana, desde ese día fuimos amigas

Enseñó a su primer gato "Rinni" a traer mensajes pero era bastante pesado, misteriosamente un 31 de Octubre Rinni apareció muerto.

Así que sin poder comunicarnos inventamos lo que solo un par de niñas podía hacer un par de vasos desechables y un hilo, eso fue hasta que el papa de Lita le compró uno de esos Celulares bonitos y costosos. Sabía que nosotros no teníamos problemas económicos pero la respuesta de Luna había sido un No rotundo cuando se lo pedí.

Así que Lita astuta como era le había mentido a su padre y me había enviado el celular con Artemis hacia cuatro años atrás, yo no tenía dinero pero me las arreglaba para enviar algo a Lita para cancelar el plan de minutos. Ahora teníamos un cordón casi invisible pero que usábamos para enviarnos cosas cuando Artemis no podía servirnos de "gato mensajero".

Encendí el celular colocándole volumen a sabiendas que era víspera del día de brujas y Luna salía a hacer diligencias importantísimas.

El teléfono no demoró mucho en sonar.

—¿Cómo estás? Vi a Hitler salir—dijo cuándo contesté.

—¿Cómo crees que estoy Lita Kino?...Asustada hasta el tuétano, ¿vas a estar conmigo?.

—Este…—Mi amiga dudó

—¿Este…..? Lita eres mi única amiga, lo prometiste.

—Taiki Kou me invitó a la fiesta de máscaras de la escuela, solo serán dos horas Sere—Serena, ese era el nombre que Lita me había dado ya que según ella yo era un estado de relajación.

—Lita de verdad te necesito.

—Llevo tres años esperando que ese espécimen masculino me mire—Mi amiga hizo sonidos lastimeros—Te juro que a las 8 de la noche estaré contigo.

Acaricié distraídamente las dos incisiones de mi muñeca, no podían verse pero yo sabía perfectamente donde estaban, siempre empezaban a picar cuando el día se acercaba…

— Vamos nena por favor…— Susurró mi amiga y aunque estaba muerta de miedo, no podía negarle a mi amiga que estuviese con ese chico que a ella tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Me prometes que estarás conmigo para el cierre de la noche de hallowen?

— Te lo juro como que me llamo Lita Makoto Kino— dijo pagada de si misma —¿sigues teniendo ese sueño?

—Si—respondí secamente. Estas últimas semanas un sueño se repetía constantemente, era el chico de ojos rojos y cabello negro, el chico que era tan hermoso que dolía, su mano empezaba acariciando mi vientre hasta llegar a la división d mis pechos se detenía allí y luego avanzaba hasta que sus dedos tocan mi cuello deteniéndose en un punto fijo el

_Pronto…Dieciocho años, 6578 malditos días y por fin ha llegado el momento__,__ se acabara todo… Sabremos si la leyenda será cierta y t__ú__ serás mi juguete favorito por el resto de mi eternidad… _Su voz sonaba dos octavas más baja, sexy y profunda que cualquier voz que hubiese escuchado antes, si bien no tenía mucha vida social estaban los sirvientes y Rubeus…

—Tierra llamando a cabeza de chorlito—gritó Lita.

—amm—fue todo lo que respondí.

—Ya tienes todo lo que necesitamos tener.

—Me hace falta el crucifijo—dije —lo demás lo conseguí entre las cosas de Luna y la Cocina.

—Ok, repasemos la lista, Cuchillos.

—Sí

—Ajo...

—Sí

—Espejos

—No sé para qué diablos quieres espejos pero sí también conseguí uno.

—Es que vi sombras tenebrosas, Jhonny Depp se cepilla los dientes y no se ve solo se ve el cepillo, es chistosísimo.

—No creo que ojos rojos quiera cepillarse los dientes.

—Lo sé pero saldremos de dudas si es un vampiro—dijo Lita segura—Cuerdas.

—Si conseguí las cuerdas.

—Ya tengo mi traje negro y mi pasamontañas.

—Lita por favor está aquí a las ocho —Rogué muerta de miedo.

—Ya te lo prometí amiga allí estaré, ¿tienes la estaca?

— Tengo una ¿Conseguiste el agua bendita?

—La robe de la pila bautismal ¿será que tiene el mismo efecto?

—Debe tenerlo.

—¡Mierda Hitler! Apaga el celular y nos vemos mañana, cambio y fuera.

—Lita—grité—recuerda que no tengo el crucifijo.

—Sipo yo llevaré el de mamá, te quiero Conejo— Colgó.

—¡Estoy aquí, baja enseguida!

Suspiré y bajé las escaleras. Tan pronto estuve frente a ella inspeccionó mis parpados y me dio un par de pastillas.

—¿Qué son?

—Tómatelas y no preguntes—dijo con fastidio—Mañana debo ir a Osaka de viaje, la casa estará sola y más te vale no meter a nadie.

—No conozco a nadie—dije rodando los ojos.

—No soy estúpida niña y por el bien de tu amiguita más te vale que no le dé por conocer esta casa luego de diez años.

—Lita estará en la fiesta de su escuela.

—Yo no dije ningún nombre —¡triplemente mierda!, Luna enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas negras y murmuró algo bajo su aliento—Si saben lo que les conviene más te vale que estés sola en tu maldito ático mañana, ahora vamos a comer.

Miré mi plato con aprensión, hacía más de doce días que esto era todo lo que yo, comía rodajas de remolacha y hígado de vaca a medio cocinar, era simplemente asqueroso y un gran vaso de jugo de un extraño fruto.

Después de comer volé a mi cuarto quitando de mi boca el sabor desagradable del hígado medio cocido. Artemis movía su cola sobre mi mesa con una suculenta barra de sniker.

_Dos horas después _

Sentí un silbido bajo mi ventana

Miré a Lita vestida completamente de negro, bajé la cuerda y ella subió hasta mi ventana.

Lita había tomado clases para escalar montañas y era muy buena en muchas cosas.

—vi a Hitler salir ¿Dónde demonios va a esta hora?

—No sé ni me molesta, me dio a entender que ella sabe cada vez que te quedas conmigo ¿trajiste todo?

Bajó su mochila y sacó una botella de agua, dos cadenas de bolitas, ella dijo que eran rosarios, el crucifijo y un libro negro.

—Mamá siempre dice que entre más ayuda mejor—dijo cuándo me quedé mirando el libro—Es una biblia Sere, —Me la pasó, observé las primeras páginas; una vez Rubeus intentó darme catecismo y Luna casi lo mata—¿Nunca habías visto una? —Negue—Dicen que allí está todo lo que Dios quiere que hagamos, me pasó una cadena de rosario y se colocó ella uno también; luego trituramos el ajo y lo esparcimos en las cuatro puntas de mi cama y el crucifijo en la pared sobre esta y colocó la estaca en mi mesa de noche y los cuchillos debajo de mi almohada en forma de cruz.

—Crees que todo esto funcionará? —pregunté viendo como colocaba el espejo debajo la cama.

— Bueno si es un demonio si, si es un vampiro… Los vampiros no existen Sere, así que yo supongo que es un demonio—su voz fue tenebrosa.

No es gracioso que te burles de mí…

—No me burlo, es solo que tienes una imaginación muy vivida.

—Si no me crees que haces aquí.

—Te cuido, y te apoyo, soy una amiga… Ahhhh—bostezó — Creo que debemos ir a la cama.

— ¡Nos quedaremos dormidas!

—Son más de las 12:30

—Oficialmente ya es día de brujas— dije pasando mi mano por mis brazos.

—Hagamos algo, yo dormiré hasta las dos y tú luego dormirás un poco.

Así estuvimos toda la noche, pero ni rastros del misterioso demonio, vampiro o lo que sea que se aparece en estas fechas. Tal como Luna lo había previsto la casa estuvo sola, había para cenar lo mismo de ayer pero lo deseché y Lita y yo comimos barras de chocolate…El día casi había pasado y hasta ahora no había sucedido nada.

—¿Cómo me veo? Dijo Lita mostrándome su disfraz.

—Preciosa, prométeme que estarás aquí a la hora.

—Lo juro…

.

..

Hacían dos horas que Lita se había ido y aun no llegaba… el cielo se había vuelto demasiado oscuro anunciando una tormenta y ya no habían niños pidiendo golosinas en las calles.

Encendí el celular pero no tenía señal.

Lita por favor — susurré... Aferrándome al rosario que colgaba de mi cuello, cuando un viento helado me hizo estremecer, fue entonces cuando lo sentí.

El olor a Azufre, el frío en cada parte de mi cuerpo y sus dos ojos rojos como el rubí mirándome con hambre…

.

.

.

Nadie esperaba un Outtake del bodoque o si... jajaj la verdad ni yo saben que estoy malita de una mano, asi que tenganme paciencia el domingo les subo El Contrato

Aryam


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

**.  
.**

**La Princesa de la Oscuridad**

**Cap. Final**

—¿Quién…Quién eres? —su voz tembló un poco, decidí no salir de la oscuridad antes de responderle.

—Soy tu peor pesadilla…Soy el causante de todos tus males…Soy tu dueño—y en un pestañeo ya estaba frente a ella.

—No me lastimes—dijo entrecortado mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla, —por favor no…

—¡Calla! —ordené tomando su boca con mis dedos—shuuu—sus ojos estaban tan llenos de temor que me hacían sentir victorioso…

Su respiración se aceleró, podía ver bajo sus ropas el latir desesperado de su corazón

_No le hagas daño_—Dijo Andrew a mi mente…Solté a la bodoque con aprensión ¡Qué diablos!... ¿Por qué Andrew estaba en mi cabeza?

Miré a la insulsa humana correr hasta su cama y tomar algo que tenía sobre esta…

—¿De verdad crees que eso puede hacerme daño? —Increpé irritado—No vez que no es más que un trozo de madera pueril… —La vi murmurar algo entre dientes muy parecido a un "padre nuestro", no pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mi garganta, Luna sabía que ella no podía aprender ningún tipo de oración…

_Recuerda lo que dijo el abuelo_—_Volvió a decir mi primo_

—_Ve a Joder a tus insulsos perros_—dije entre dientes antes de caminar hacia ella…

—He esperado mucho por esto—dije sintiendo como mis colmillos se alargaban, ella olía jodidamente bien… Como todos los años cuando venía dispuesto a acabar con su patética existencia y su olor me embriagaba a tal punto que drenarla en vez de hacerme feliz me hacía sentirme mal…

Trataba de saciarme lo más que podía con las putas, los indigentes y cualquier patético humano que se cruzara en mi camino pero cuando estaba frente a ella era como si no me hubiese alimentado en días.

Ella era una droga y yo como el príncipe del mal no podía tener ese tipo de debilidades, así que este era el día para acabar con ella…me saciaría y luego reduciría sus huesos a polvo.

Ella sostenía la cruz de madera fuertemente frente a ella, se la quité sin delicadeza dejándola acostada en la cama

_Artemis dice que…-_

—¡Sal de mi maldita cabeza y cállate! —le grité a Drew, Artemis estaba senil sus 2500 años lo estaban consumiendo, y estaba loco con esa inexistente mujer…_La princesa de la oscuridad…_Una simple humana…

"_La princesa de la oscuridad es una chica de apariencia frágil, pero su fuerza interior es tan fuerte que puede acabar con el mismo rey de las tinieblas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su temple es insospechado, yo tem__í__ cuando Yaten se dej__ó__ embaucar de aquella humana y ahora vigilo muy de cerca a esta chica, porque ella será el fin del dueño de la oscuridad, el será un títere ante su encanto y ella será la que reinara en las tinieblas__."_

¡Una humana no reinaría mi mundo!), Quizás Esmeralda y su habilidosa lengua, o Neherenia y su apretado coño a pesar de tener más de 1000 años en uso, pero una simple humana…

La tomé del brazo quitándole el trozo de madera y jalándola fuerte a mí pecho, el olor de sus sangre corriendo más a prisa por sus venas me envolvió en una neblina densa, como todos los años. Cada 365 días yo venía a alimentarme, la paralizaba mientras hundía mis colmillos en su piel drenando solo lo justo para una nueva ración 365 días después. Al día siguiente mis concubinas trataban de satisfacerme pero ninguna olía tan bien, ninguna era tan apetecible como el bodoque rosa, de niña su olor era menos fuerte pero cuando alcanzo los trece años y su cuerpo fue tomando forma era casi imposible detener el animal sádico y feroz que en mi sobresalía así que paralizarla y crearle estúpidas imágenes en donde ella jugaba con animales era lo mejor que podía hacer

Pero hoy quería que fuera diferente hoy quería que ella estuviera junto a mí, quería enterrar mis colmillos en su piel y paladear el dulce sabor de su sangre…

Mi mano acarició su nuca, mientras sentía el miedo recorrer su alma, la sujeté fuertemente contra mí y la besé…

Al principio se mantuvo inmóvil luego fue más accesible hasta llegar el punto de dejarme invadir su cavidad bucal, el besos se torno fiero, mis manos empezaron a moverse en cada parte de su cuerpo… En una sensación nunca antes vivida ni vista.

"_Ella será el fin del dueño de la oscuridad, el será un títere ante su encanto y ella será la que reinar__á__ en las tinieblas…__"_

Me detuve a mí mismo al recordar las palabras de Artemis, debía acabarla o ella acabaría conmigo. 

—¡Detenla! —Dije a Andrew cuando sentí a la chica que estaba con ella cerca.

Acerqué mi nariz al cuello de la pequeña hojilla que temblaba frente a la tormenta por años muchos años, la había marcado en diferentes lugares pero siempre había querido hacerlo aquí, sentía mis colmillos empezar a picar, ladeé más su cabeza aspirando su olor.

—No me haga daño por favor—gimió ella.

—Shss—susurré dejando que mi nariz se paseara ahí donde la sangre pasaba más a prisa—Eres un dulce exquisito—Abrí mi boca y clavé mis colmillos de forma profunda, sintiendo como su piel se desgarraba y un grito de dolor abandonaba sus labios.

No esta vez no había cuentos infantiles, esta vez era a mi manera: yo y mi oscuridad.

Su cuerpo peleó antes de tensarse y dejarse caer laxo entre mis brazos, sentía su corazón latir furiosamente así que no la había matado.

Desclavé mis colmillos de su piel limpiando con mi lengua el pequeño hilo de sangre mientras sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba el frenesí antártico de su sangre en mi sistema…esta vez quería más, quería saber cuan deliciosa podía ser su sangre si la mezclaba con algo más apetitoso para mí.

Su ropa empezó a estorbar y con un solo rasguño la tenía desnuda para mi…Inconsciente, hermosa, solo ataviada en un pequeño conjunto rosa pálido de encajes.

Mi pequeño bodoque…Mi juguete.

Mi ropa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a cubrir el suyo.

Las fantasías de los últimos dieciocho años se recreaban en mi cabeza como flash back, haciendo mi erección extremadamente dolorosa.

—_No lo hagas_—Andrew, el maldito Andrew.

—Jódete—gemí en voz baja antes de desaparecer el sostén y dejar que mi lengua paladeara su delicado y pálido pecho.

Hermoso era una palabra que quedaba pequeño ante la grandeza de lo que veía.

Ni siquiera mis 120 concubinas juntas lograban que yo sintiera la mitad de la emoción que sentía en estos momentos

"_El será un títere ante su encanto y ella será la que reinara en las tinieblas__…"_

Saqué de mi cabeza las palabras de Artemis antes de tocar con mis palmas la fina y pálida protuberancia que estaba finamente enmarcada por un par de piedras rosas… Dejé que mis manos ahuecaran sus pechos antes de deslizar mi lengua en su fina cavidad bucal trayéndola de nuevo a mí.

—Por favor—balbuceo e inmediatamente le envié una imagen falsa de lo que hacíamos haciendole creer que ella deseaba esto tanto como yo, sus manos apresaron mis cabellos haciéndome sisear de placer mientras dejaba que mi miembro encontrara el calor que buscaba.

Lamí su cuello mis incisiones baje por el canalillo de sus pechos, enroscando mi boca en su pezón mientras mi mano tiraba del otro

Sus jadeos entrecortados, sus finos gemidos eran la música exacta para este momento.

Mi lengua deslizándose por su piel su cadera buscando el contacto de mi miembro.

La mordí un par de veces, su pecho, su vientre hasta llegar al lugar que deseaba, sus bragas de encaje quedaron hechas jirones ante el filo de mis colmillos.

Sus piernas se abrieron a mí como una rosa en pleno florecimiento, dejé que mi nariz navegara por sus pliegues intoxicándome con su fragancia antes de hacer lo que hace más de cinco años tenía pensado.

Sus caderas se alzaron de la cama pegando su sexo completamente a mi boca cuando mis colmillos se enterraron con fuerza en la sensible y caliente carne mientras mi lengua entraba y salía de ella rompiendo su himen, regalándome más placer que en mis 400 años de vida.

Perdí la noción del tiempo levemente mientras su sangre y fluidos pasaban de mi boca a mi garganta quemándola en el proceso.

Caliente…Dulce y completamente adictiva.

Cuando su cuerpo explotó en mil pedazos fue el jodido paraíso, uno al cual yo jamás podría entrar.

Mi miembro pidió clemencia y me costó todo de mí no correrme sin haberla probado de todas las maneras posibles.

Me arrodillé en la cama trayendo su cuerpo laxo nuevamente sobre mí, volví a besarla transportándola de nuevo al momento exacto de placer, tan perdida en un éxtasis subliminal que no sintió la intromisión de mi miembro en su interior.

Un bramido escalofriante abandonó mi pecho mientras su cuerpo entraba en tensión, apretado, estrecho, resbaladizo y fregadamente caliente… !O si! así debía ser el jodido paraíso…

La embestí como poseso, dejándola bajar por mi falo ardiente mis colmillos picaron nuevamente, como siempre parecía no saciarme de su sangre; esta vez mi objetivo fue diferente, su redondo pecho izquierdo el lado en el cual su sangre bombeaba con una fuerza absolutamente peligrosa

Volví a rasgar su piel mientras cantidades peligrosas de sangre se deslizaba por mi garganta. Me sentía más hambriento que nunca, más poseído que siempre, más salvaje que en todos mis putos años de vida y entonces las palabras volvieron a mi conciencia como un yunke

"_Ella será el fin del dueño de la oscuridad, el será un títere ante su encanto y ella será la que reinara en las tinieblas__…"_

Jodido, esa era la palabra correcta. Su respiración estaba frenética, sentía su interior estrecharse entorno a mí, su liberación llegó rauda y veloz mientras yo seguía alimentándome y de un momento a otro se desvaneció, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el pálido rostro de mi pequeño bodoque rosa.

¿Cuánto había bebido de ella hoy?

Desclavé mis colmillos de su piel y tomé con mis manos su cabeza dejándola frente a mí mientras embestía un par de veces más, cuando estuve seguro que no faltaba mucho para liberarme rasgué mi muñeca derecha con una orden mental colocándola en su boca y enviando una imagen mental para que ella succionara.

Dicho y hecho...

Ella se apretó a mi muñeca como si el mundo dependiese de eso, mi liberación me tocó de manera sublime cuando clave nuevamente mis colmillos en ella, su cuerpo volvió a estallar, el mío convulsionó bajo su cuerpo... Nunca jamás debía compartir mi sangre, menos con un humano pero estaba tan seguro como de que era el príncipe de la oscuridad que no podría vivir sin esto...Maldito Kenji Tsukino por cruzarse en mi camino, Maldito bodoque rosa por ser tan malditamente adictiva y maldito yo y mi obsesión por ella... No había que decir nada, sus ojos se abrieron rojos como un par de rubís preciosos, y yo lo supe.

El príncipe de las tinieblas cedía su derecho de nacimiento, a la mujer de apariencia frágil…

La Princesa de la Oscuridad….

.

.

Oh lo termine ! estoy mas feliz que niño en jugueteria, cuanto miedo me dio este Endimión jajajaja chicas se que este fic debio haber estado terminado hace un mes pero El contrato me absorbe les juro que cada vez que termino un cap que laxa ante el jajajajja

Gracias MIL GRACIAS A LA CHICA QUE SECUNDA TODAS MIS LOCURAS LAURAAA TE AMODORO MI NENA...

ARYAM

DICIEMBRE 04 DE 2012


End file.
